Logan's Little Protégé
by TheMaskedSlasher
Summary: Logan tricks Dustin into doing some dirty stuff. Lemon so if you don't like, don't read. I added another chapter so, I guess it's not a oneshot anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey101, unfortunately.

Logan sat on the roof of the building, his swollen cock in his hand, not caring if anyone caught him, with only one thought in his mind, orgasm. He pumped his flushed member, completely oblivious to the presence of the sixth grader behind him. Dustin had seen Logan from behind and so was unaware of what he was doing, he decided to sneak up on him trying to scare him.

"Logan!" yelled Dustin jumping beside Logan's seat, his smile quickly fading when he saw his "victim's" engorged member sticking out between his legs.

"Dustin!" exclaimed Logan, caught by surprise and now trying to hide his exposed hard-on.

"What's that?" asked Dustin, curious about Logan's large appendage.

"What? This?" said Logan trying to play-off his blunder, "It's nothing!"

"Logan, come on, tell me!" pressed on Dustin, leaning in closer trying to get a good look through Logan's hands at his plaything. Seeing Dustin's curiosity as an opportunity, a plan quickly materialized using Dustin's ignorance as an advantage.

"I don't know, Zoey would flip out if she found out I told you about this," said Logan, setting his mischievous plan in motion.

"I promise I won't tell her anything," said Dustin wide-eyed.

"I'm not sure," said Logan feigning reluctance, "you're not old enough to know this anyways, if anyone found out I told you I could get in serious trouble. Sorry, no can do little dude."

"Please!" begged Dustin, anxious to be let in on Logan's secret, "I promise I won't say anything to anyone, not a single word!"

"You swear?" asked Logan with a serious face.

"I swear," said Dustin sincerely.

"Okay then," said Logan, feeling a rush of adrenaline as he continued his lies, getting closer to his expected outcome. "Well, every boy reaches an age when they have to prove themselves worthy of becoming men, so whenever they reach puberty someone older, a mentor, like me, will help his mentee become a man."

"Really?" asked Dustin in amazement, then doubt moved in, "Wait, every guy? Then why haven't I heard this from anyone else before?"

"Because," said Logan, quickly thinking on his feet, "once you do the rite of passage, you can't tell anyone about it except for you mentee."

"So does that mean that I'm your mentee? That you'll help me turn into a man?" asked Dustin excitedly.

"Well, I kind of have to now that I've told you,' said Logan, feeling his cock throb in expectancy.

"Cool," he said smiling and then asked, "So how are you going to turn me into a man?'

"You have to suck this," he said pointing at his dick, "my manhood, if you do it right then it will secrete a nectar that you get to swallow." He waited to see if Dustin fell for it, hoping against hope that he hadn't taken sex-ed yet.

"Does it hurt?" asked Dustin a little scared.

"Nope, it does not," he said smiling from relief that he'd pulled it off.

"I'll do it then," said Dustin confidently, smiling back at Logan.

"Awesome," said Logan, slipping off his shorts and jacking his dick a couple of times before giving Dustin the go ahead. Dustin hesitantly moved his hand to Logan's hard dick. He wrapped his hand around tightly around the base and licked his lips, moving the hot member to his mouth. He stuck out his tongue to test out how it tasted, licking off the precum oozing over the slit and liking the taste, he enveloped the entire head with his mouth. Logan breathed out heavily, grabbing on tight onto the armrests of the chair, Dustin's cheeks becoming hollowed from his powerful suction.

"Are you okay?" asked Dustin, looking up at him.

"Yeah," whimpered Logan, feeling his balls tightening when he saw Dustin's lips slip back on over his head.

"Oh," moaned Logan, feeling his orgasm beginning to rip through his body. At that moment Dustin looked up wondering why Logan was moaning. That was when he shot his load, the first two ropes hitting Dustin square in the face.

"Oh no!" he cried out before quickly plugging the pumping cock back into his mouth. Logan looked at Dustin in awe, mouth and eyes wide open as he feverishly sucked on his pulsating head, cum dripping from the sides of his lips. Even after missing the first couple of shots, the sheer amount of boy juice Logan was discharging was too overwhelming for poor Dustin who choked on the surplus cum in his mouth and coughed it up. By the time Logan had finished cumming, Dustin had managed to cover his entire chin and it's surrounding areas with Logan's milky, white cream.

"Did I make it?" asked Dustin with a hopeful look in his eyes, licking his cum covered lips.

"Oh Dustin," said Logan faking disappointment in his voice, 'maybe next time."

A/N: Don't be afraid to review, unless of course you're a flamer. In that case, fear me..


	2. Chapter 2

**So I changed my mind about this being a oneshot, and made an actual plot into it, so yeah R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, I think I already said this but I'm too lazy to check..**

Chase lied on his bed, and though his eyes were closed and his face was calm, inside his head, his thoughts were racing. He kept on going over the days events, what Dustin had told him, replaying the conversation in his mind over and over.

"Hey Dustin," said Chase, seeing that the young boy was in his room, sitting cross-legged on his bed, "What's up?"

"Hey Chase," said Dustin quietly, sounding pensive.

"What's wrong man," asked Chase, noticing.

"Nothing, I-" started Dustin, but he quickly went quiet. Chase looked at him for a moment, and decided to change the subject.

"So, what did you do today?" asked Chase.

"Well, I hung out with Logan for a while." he answered, still sounding pensive.

"Logan?" asked Chase, sounding incredulous, "You hung out with Logan? By your own free will?"

"Yeah," said Dustin, sounding a little offended and looking hard at Chase.

"I'm sorry," said Chase, "It's just, Logan? Remember when you were his assistant? How bad he treated you? You of all people know that _that's_ not act, that's how he really is."

"Yeah, I know, but, I kind of like hanging out with him," said Dustin, sounding ashamed.

"Oh, um, well, I guess you see something I don't." said Chase unsure of what else to say. He stood in awkward silence for a while, but Dustin didn't seem to notice, By the far off look in his eyes, Chase could tell that there was something that was really bothering the young boy.

"Dustin, you okay?" asked Chase softly, but Dustin didn't react.

"Hey, Chase?" said Dustin suddenly as if snapping out of a trance, he looked up at Chase with an anxious look.

"Yeah?" said Chase, sounding more worried than he should have.

"Can I ask you something?" he said, looking down again.

"Sure man, what is it?" said Chase.

"Um, have you ever, I mean, is it okay to-" he sighed heavily, then shook his head,"Never mind."

"Hey man, you can tell me," said Chase, sitting beside him, putting his arm over his shoulders as he did.

"I can't," said Dustin, "You would make fun of me."

"Dustin, you know I wouldn't do that. You can trust me with anything man, a brother of Zoey's is a friend of mine," he said, then added, "See, how could someone who says stuff like that make fun of you?" Dustin laughed.

"Okay, fine. but it's kind of awkward," said Dustin.

"Have you seen me?" asked Chase, "I'm like the king of awkward."

"Yeah," said Dustin with a chuckle.

"So what is it?" asked Chase ruffling his hair.. Dustin fixed his hair and sat quietly for a while before looking back up at him grimacing as if he was about to say was causing him pain.

"Have you ever been into a guy before?" he asked, a slight tinge of red crawling into his cheeks. Chase wished his embarrassment would've been as innocent or as discreet as Dustin's, but unfortunately for him, it wasn't. Chase opened his mouth to answer, said nothing, then closed it again, he repeated that action for a couple more times before giving up. He passed his free hand through hair for a while, messing around with it before moving on to his neck, which he rubbed until he was sure that it was bruised. After that, he made a fist and bit down on it, digging his teeth into his knuckles, until his mind finally formulated an answer.

He exhaled loudly before answering, "Um, why?" Dustin looked at him amusement. "What, did Logan tell you something? Because y-you know that he's a huge liar. H-he lies sometimes."

"No, no, he didn't say anything," said Dustin, the corner of his lip curving up into a smile.

"So, why are you asking?" said Chase regaining his composure.

"Because," said Dustin, sounding a lot more confident, "I think I might like a guy."

"Oh!" exclaimed Chase in relief, "Yeah, you. You like some guy. You."

"Yeah, I think I do," said Dustin looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "And it looks like I came to the right person."

"Why do you say that?" said Chase swallowing hard.

"Because, you're my best friend," said Dustin, with a smile that seemed more flirtatious than friendly.

"Right, best friend," said Chase looking at Dustin with wide eyes. "So, who's the lucky guy?" he asked turning the attention away from himself.

"Logan," said Dustin. Chase's jaw dropped,

"Really?" asked Chase, his tongue pressed into his cheek. "And how do you know that you like him?" he asked, eying Dustin suspiciously.

"I don't know, I just do," said Dustin, returning the suspicious stare back at Chase.

"Because, you know, Logan is kind of tricky like that. He can make you think things," he said, his gaze still focused on Dustin, "that aren't really there."

"Oh," said Dustin, taken aback by Chase's aggressiveness. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Dustin broke the silence. "I think I like him though," he said quietly.

"You like Logan," said Chase quietly, more to himself than to Dustin.

"Yeah," said Dustin bemused.

"And you're sure about this?" asked Chase, the quizzical look now replaced by concern.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. We did some stuff earlier that kind of confirmed it," said Dustin, blushing again, but this time a darker shade of red that covered his entire face.

"You _did _stuff?" asked Chase, his voice sounding tense. Dustin nodded quietly, his blush deepening. Chase stared at the wall angrily, before getting up and walking to the door, mumbling obscenities about Logan as he did,

"Wait!" called out Dustin, looking down when Chase's glare turned to him. "I wanted to do it," said Dustin quietly.

"It doesn't matter, you're too young to be doing this kind of thing. And Logan, Logan should have known better." said Chase angrily. He started back to the door but was stopped once again by Dustin's voice.

"But you're not the boss of me," said Dustin as defiantly as he could, his voice a little shaky. "You don't get to tell me what I can or can't do."

"No, I don't," said Chase, his back turned to Dustin, "But Zoey does." Dustin's eyes widened in horror. Chase opened the door and walked out, Dustin running after him.

"Please don't! Please, you can't tell her!" begged Dustin running beside Chase as he stormed down the halls toward the girl's dorm.

"I have to, what Logan did was wrong," he said through gritted teeth. He stopped and looked at Dustin sternly, "What _you _did was wrong."

"I know," said Dustin, looking down at his shoes, his shoulders slumped and his arms hanging at his sides.

"Then why did you do it?" asked Chase, his expression softening.

"Because," started Dustin, his voice cracking, "I couldn't help myself." Chase blushed at the thought of Dustin not being able to control himself, allowing himself to indulge to his carnal needs. Chase realized that he'd lost his steam, though his anger toward Logan still remained burning, his anger toward Dustin had subsided, and instead, he know found himself pitying him.

"I won't tell her," said Chase quietly. Dustin looked up at him, his watery, puppy-dog eyes brightening.

"Really?" he asked with a small smile.

"Really," assured Chase, now his shoulders slumping in defeat. "But I still have to talk to Logan."

"Really?" asked again Dustin, this time sounding distressed.

"Really," said Chase.

"But I really do like him," said Dustin, "I don't want him to get mad at me. He made me promise not to tell anybody and I told you. He'll never trust me again."

"Trust me," said Chase putting a hand on Dustin's shoulder, "that was not trust, it was manipulation." Chase quickly regretted having said that. The hurt look in Dustin's eyes was too painful to watch. "I-I, I didn't mean it like that-" started Chase, but Dustin didn't let him finish.

"No, you're probably right," said Dustin sadly, "To him I''m probably some gullible twelve year old who he could never like back."

"Dustin," he started again.

"I need- I need to go to sleep." said Dustin, walking off. Chase looked at him, letting out sad sigh and then an angry growl before walking back to his room.

He'd waited for Logan to come so that he could talk to him and tear him a new one. Unfortunately, as luck would have it, Logan didn't show up alone, he was with Michael at his side, arguing over another trivial thing that they would forget about the next day. Chase decided to bite his tongue and wait for another time to talk to him, sometime when Logan was alone, when there would be nobody to stop him from getting even.

"Hey Chase," greeted Logan happily.

"Logan," grumbled Chase, barely containing his anger.

"What's up with you?" asked Michael, looking at him confused.

"Nothing," said Chase, "I'm just tired, let me get some sleep."

"Okay," said Logan, rolling his eyes. But behind the obnoxious eyes, Logan's mind was on panic mode. He'd seen Dustin and Chase talking in the halls earlier, and from the expression on both boys faces, he could guess what they were talking about. He'd spent the entire day hiding out in am assortment of places, waiting for an angry arm to pull him back and give him a beating. He'd been hiding in the bathroom when he stumbled into Michael.

"Please! Not the face!" he'd called out when he saw him. Michael gave him a questioning look. He eventually realized that no one else seemed to know about him and Dustin, apparently Chase and Dustin were keeping it a secret. He decided to hang around with Michael for the rest of the day, making sure that they avoid any places where Chase might be. Even so, he hadn't been completely sure Chase knew until he received Chase's angry reply that night. As he stripped down and crawled into his bed, he thought to himself, it's going to be a long day tomorrow.

Meanwhile, in Dustin's dorm, the young, blond boy remained devastated, but he was still a soon-to-be teenage boy, and like all boys his age, he had his needs. Dustin lied quietly in bed, until he was sure that his roommate was asleep. Then he slowly slipped down his pajama pants and boxers until they had released his hard five inch flesh organ. Dustin lifted up his sheets and looked down at his hard, leaking cock and wrapped his small, boyish hand around it. His breath hitched as his thumb slowly moved across his pink, delicate head, picking up precum with his nail as it slid over his slit. His thoughts went back to the events of that day, as he slowly began to pump his aching boyhood,. _Logan desperately trying to hide his engorged manhood, the tanned shaft, the purple head, the oozing precum. _Dustin gripped his young, pink rod a little tighter, still moving his hand up and down his shaft in an excruciatingly slow manner. _Logan shamelessly bullshitting him with his sexy, dark pink lips and a twinkle in his eye, while his cock excitedly twitched under his large, hardly covering hands. _Dustin moved his other hand down to his balls, letting the sheets fall on his face so that he could play with his soft, tight ball sack. He rolled his balls in between his fingers, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, continuing the memory. _Logan pulling off his shorts to reveal his hard, toned legs, after he'd agreed to suck him off. Moving his hand to the swollen organ and grasping it, feeling the hard muscle and soft skin radiate heat into his palm, pulsating. _Dustin's hand started speeding up, sliding his hand up and down his own dick, feeling pulsating blood in his palm for the second time that day. _Wrapping his lips over Logan's meat, reveling in the sensation of having him in his mouth. Wiping his tongue across Logan's head taking up the salty, sweet precum that it was secreting. Logan grabbing onto the armrests tightly as he sucked the sex organ with greater force. _

But then Dustin's memory changed into a fantasy, as his fingers playing with his balls slowly began to wander down lower, into uncharted waters. When his index reached an indentation, Dustin's began to question his idea, but his fantasy pushed him on. _Slipping of his shorts and boxers, Dustin climbed over Logan, butt-naked, the older boy's mouth agape as he ogled him. Slowly pushing back into Logan's cock, feeling the soft, spongy head slip gently into his crack, sliding up and down in search for his hole. _Dustin's middle finger played around with his ass, but didn't move toward penetration. _Dustin rubbed his hands over Logan's hard chest, playing with his nipples while his lips lay soft kissed on the tan neck. Logan's hands roaming his bubbly ass cheeks, squeezing them hard as his cock aligned itself with his hole. _Dustin's middle finger gently teased his hole, rubbing around the entrance and gently pressing, but still not entering. His other hand continued pumping him, now at a more moderate speed.

_Logan slowly pushed his thick cock in, stopping after his head had fully plugged Dustin's hole. Dustin grunted and remained motionless for a while, before pushing back, taking in both the older boy's cock and his expression of utter bliss. _Dustin slipped in a third and final finger, staying still for a couple of seconds before pushing in. He gasped, feeling a wave of pleasure shoot up his spine, catching his breath for a moment, before beginning a barrage on his hindquarters. _Dustin was riding Logan full force now, his white cheeks hugging Logan's darker shaft as he bounced up and down, sliding as high as possible without losing speed. His hands pressed into Logan's hot, sweaty chest, Dustin rolled his head back, his ass was on fire, the pleasure almost unbearable. Logan's hands moved to Dustin's crotch, one hand rubbing his head, while the other played with his balls. _

_ It was too much for young Dustin, with a strained grunt he lifted himself up for one final time __before pushing himself down, impaling himself on Logan's cock. He let out a stifled cry as his balls tightened and began pumping his jizz. Logan looked at Dustin with an anguished expression, quietly moaning his name. Hearing that, Dustin shuddered as he came into Logan's hands, the first couple of spurts filling up his palm then dripping down his hand to his hard stomach. Logan cried out and moved his hands to Dustin's hips to hold him, plastering them with cum, and allowing Dustin to release the rest of his cum freely over his chest and abs. He arched his back and pushed his hips up, pressing himself deeper into Dustin, so hard that the young boy shot a rope into Logan's face. Dustin felt the heat bathe his insides as Logan jerked beneath him. He felt his ass fill with jizz before it began to gush out of his ass, his orifice filled to capacity._

Dustin opened up his eyes and looked down, his cheeks immediately blushing at the sight. His dick was jerking violently in his right hand, spurting cum all over his hand, pants, and shirt, while his left hand remained behind him, three fingers still shoved and pressed tightly into his rectum. He watched the last two ropes shoot up, one landing on his cum-splattered thumb, while the other splashed messily onto his exposed left hip. The euphoria of his first orgasm, though great while it lasted, soon washed away and he was left in the sticky mess it had produced. He looked at the sheets that had been covering him, now laying on the floor, wondering how he'd knocked them off. He picked up the sheets and sighed in relief when he noticed they were dry, not that it mattered since the entire midsection of his body was coated in jizz.

"Dustin?" said a sleepy voice from above him, "What's wrong, I thought I heard you yell. You scareds ninjas are coming after you again?" Dustin smiled and hit the mattress above him, the boy above him yelped.

"Go to sleep man, it's fine," said Dustin, "it's just a nightmare."

"Alright, night man" said his roommate.

"Night dude," said Dustin laying his head on his pillow. He pulled his pants and boxers up and covered himself up with his sheets. He swallowed hard, guilt, shame, and heartbreak all jumbling up to make one nasty-ass, hell of a mess. Damn, thought Dustin, this sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is chapter 3, which I think may contain the best smutty scene I've written yet. I stayed up all night working on this and I have to be in school in like two hours, so cut me a break if you see a mistake, okey dokey? I'll try and get around to fixing them when I can even though I hate doing it. Any volunteers to do it for me? Also, I would like to add that I am not a doofus.**

Logan dreamt that he was flying, free like a little bird, his arms extended to his sides, grazing the white fluffy clouds that contrasted so clearly against the vividly blue skies. A seagull flew up beside him to his left, turned up to him, opened it's beak, and made a horrible metallic ringing sound. Logan let out a loud yelp and swatted at the seagull, but it just dodged him, and continued with it's horrendously loud ringing. The the ringing stopped as another seagull approached him from his right and bumped into him. It opened it's beak, but instead of making the same ringing sound like the other seagull had, it spoke, "Logan?"

"Ah! What?" shrieked Logan.

"This is for Dustin!" shouted the seagull, it's voice strangely familiar.

"Huh-" a hard object slammed full force into the side of his face, making the clear blue skies flash white and then quickly plunge him into a reddish black darkness. "Ow!" cried out Logan, his eyes shot wide open and after his vision cleared, he saw a smug looking Chase, glaring down at him with his arms crossed.

"What was that for?" whined Logan, rubbing his sore cheek bone.

"You know freaking well what that was for!" answered Chase angrily.

"I, uh, I have no idea what you're talking about," said Logan coolly, sitting up against the well, trying to put as much distance as possible between himself and a Chase who had clearly gone berserk.

"What is wrong with you man? It's freaking Dustin! How could you do that?" asked Chase, his voice having risen an octave higher. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry?" answered Logan, smiling sheepishly. Chase's scowl deepened.

"You think this is funny? It's Dustin for goodness sakes, he still just barely a little kid, h-how- in what world- why, why would you take advantage him like that?"

"What can I say? I was presented with an opportunity and I took. Is that really so wrong?"

"YES IT'S REALLY SO WRONG!" screamed Chase, his face flushed and his curls bouncing wildly. Logan chuckled at this.

"Dude, what is wrong with you, really? You've done some pretty effed up things in the past, but, this, this is crossing the line, this is way past crossing the line, this is, this is-"

"Calm down man, why is this such a big deal to you?"

"W-why? Why? Because it _is _a big deal! Dustin's my friend! And he looks up to you Logan. He likes you. He really likes you. Why do you think he did it man? He knew what you were asking to do from the beginning, he's not stupid..."

"He knew?" asked Logan, shocked.

"Of course he knew, only you'd be stupid enough to think he'd fall for that. He liked you enough that he _wanted _to do it even though he knew you were trying to manipulate him. You have no idea how badly you hurt him," said Chase, his voice lowering.

"So he gave me a blow job, knowing what he was doing?" Logan laughed, "What a little slut!" Chase's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped, he looked angrier than Logan had ever seen him. "What?" asked Logan laughing nervously. Chase lifted his arm, his hand curled into a fist, Logan quickly lifted up his arms to cover his face and winced, waiting for Chase fist to strike him again, but it never came. When he lowered his arms he saw Chase's expression had changed, now a there was a look of deep sympathy and regret in his face.

"I'm sorry, for what I did," said Chase looking straight into Logan's startled eyes. Logan knew what he was apologizing for, and it was not for punching him in the face. He looked away, suddenly feeling very, very uncomfortable.

"For what?" asked Logan with his voice cracking. Chase continued staring at him with the same pitying look, but Logan didn't dare look back for fear his eyes and mouth would betray him.

"Okay," said Chase, his voice sounding unusually gravelly. "Just promise me something."

"What?" asked Logan, angry with himself for feeling a stinging in his eyes.

"Promise me, that you will leave Dustin alone. I know why you are how you are," said Chase looking down, "but don't take it out on him. It's my fault, just please, leave him out of it." Logan looked back at Chase not saying a word. "Promise me!" said Chase raising his voice. Logan looked at him for a long time, with a murderous glare, before finally answering,

"Okay."

"Okay," whispered Chase, nodding to himself, "okay." He stood in front of Logan's bed for a couple of seconds, before turning around and walking out of the room. Logan remained sitting cross-legged on his bed, frowning at the door that Chase had just walked out of. With a surge of grim determination he jumped out of his bed, slipped on a pair of shorts, and stormed out of his room and down the hall, half naked. He arrived to his destination quicker than he'd anticipated, his mind still caught up on Chase's words. He looked at the door and felt a twinge of guilt for what he was planning on doing to the person on the other side of it, he started to question his motives. Then he thought of Chase, and it was all the motivation he needed, he gripped the doorknob and swung the door open, bursting into Dustin's room.

Dustin jumped nearly a foot up from where he was sitting when Logan burst in.

"Hey Logan!" said Dustin, ginning broadly.

"Where are your little roommates?" asked Logan looking around the room.

"They went out.. Why?" asked Dustin, eying Logan's torso.

"Because we're going to have sex," said Logan closing and locking the door behind him. Dustin looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Y-y-you, want to have sex, w-with m-me?" asked Dustin when he finally recovered.

"Yeah, unless you have a problem with it.." said Logan nonchalantly. A dark red tinge spread across Dustin's cheeks, all of a sudden his lungs seemed to be failing him, and his heart had decided to beat at a million miles per hour. "You know what," said Logan when Dustin didn't answer, "never-mind, forget I said anything" and with that he turned around.

"No wait!" called out Dustin, sounding a little desperate. He reached forward and grabbed Logan's arm, pulling him back. "I-I'll have _it_ with you."

"That's what I'm talking about," said Logan, his less than excited tone completely missed by Dustin. The older boy pulled down his shorts in one swift move, leaving his entire body free for inspection for Dustin. His mouth agape Dustin grabbed at his upper left arm and pinched himself.

"Ouch," he mumbled quietly.

"What are you doing?" asked Logan looking bemused.

"Just making sure this isn't a dream," said Dustin, smiling shyly.

"It's not," said Logan with a smirk. "So are we doing this or what?" he asked looking up and down at the still dressed blonde.

"Y-yeah, yeah," said Dustin blushing yet again. He pulled off his shirt, and suddenly felt very self-conscious comparing his and Logan's bodies. He quickly pulled down his jeans, then slowed down when he gripped his waist band. If he couldn't measure up to Logan with his upper body, how would he measure up with Logan down _there_? Dustin hesitated for a second, then closed his eyes and tugged his boxer briefs down in like he were ripping off a band-aid. He looked at Logan to gauge his reaction but the older teen seemed caught up in his own little world. Dustin stood silently as his dick slowly hardened to full size at the prospect of what they were about to do, the entire time ogling Logan's semi-hard, tan knob. After realizing that Logan might not snap out of it on his own, Dustin loudly cleared his throat to catch the older boy's attention.

"Oh," said Logan as if just noticing Dustin, then added another 'oh', along with an eyebrow raise when he saw Dustin's length.

"I'm a virgin!" blurted out Dustin before he knew what he was saying. He mentally slapped himself, but Logan's reaction wasn't anything of what he'd expected, it was barely a reaction at all.

"Okay," said Logan directing him to a bed. When they were both on it, Logan sat cross legged and told Dustin to suck his finger while jerking him off, Dustin obeyed. Partially sitting on his lap, facing him, Dustin felt a bead of pre-cum leak from his own slit as he wrapped his hands eagerly around Logan's cock. Logan pressed three fingers into Dustin's mouth, who began sucking on them the moment they breached his lips. It didn't take long for Logan's length, in between Dustin's fingers, to grow to a full size of nearly seven inches. However, even after Logan's fingers were thoroughly wet he kept Dustin rubbing his engorged cock, not that the younger boy had any objections. Last time, Dustin had barely had a chance to glance at Logan's dick before he'd had his head bobbing on it. This time, though, he would be able to pursue a full inspection of it, and he was transfixed. To have Logan's heated flesh in between his hands, feeling it pulsating in his palms as he slowly stroked it with his pale white hands that contrasted so brightly against the dark, tanned skin on the long, thick shaft leading up to the purple spongy head. That head that he would playfully squeeze with his forefingers to milk out the precum, that preceded the jizz that was currently churning in Logan's large dark balls. Balls that bounced with every single stroke, every second growing tighter and tighter, getting closer and closer to the moment when they would release, all with Logan's hardened, abs tightening and relaxing in the background.

It was all getting to be too much for Dustin, and after seeing Logan's gleaming, pre-cum coated head ooze out a large drop of pre-cum, he couldn't stand it anymore. Pulling off of Logan's wet fingers, Dustin hunched over and pressed his tongue on the bottom of the head, and raked off the salty liquid with it. Logan groaned loudly before burying his hands into Dustin's golden locks, gripping his head tightly and pushing him towards his aching cock. Dustin opened wide and shuddered when he felt Logan's hot, moist cock-head graze his lips and press into his tongue. Logan's hands however, kept pressing more and more pushing his rock hard dick deeper into Dustin's mouth and into his throat. His lips had started to get stretched to their limit when Logan had managed to completely impale Dustin with his engorged sword. Logan held him down for a few seconds before he pulled him up almost to the very top only to push him back down to the base. Dustin had never felt anything so exhilarating before, the rush of superheated flesh rubbing past against his lips over and over had him on the verge of climax, without even touching himself. However, before long Logan pulled Dustin off of his dick, which was now gleaming with his saliva.

"Get on your hands and knees," muttered Logan, breathing heavily. Again, Dustin did as he was told and got on his hands and knees on his roommate's bed. It wasn't long before he felt a cold, wet finger prodding at his rear end orifice, rubbing circles around the outside rim before finally breaking through into him. Dustin hissed through his teeth but that did nothing to stall Logan who had now managed to insert his entire finger into Dustin. He was just beginning to adjust the the pain when another finger breached his hole, spurring another wave up stinging pain in his hole. This time Dustin had to bite his lips to stop himself from crying out. Breathing a little deeper now Dustin tried to adjust but he was quickly stopped in his tracks again by Logan who had now begun to scissor him with his two fingers. Dustin's eyes watered, he was seriously beginning to reconsider being fucked and was about to voice his concerns when a third finger stretched his whole, this time earning a crying whimper from Dustin who now had tears openly streaming down his cheeks.

"Logan, it hurts," cried Dustin softly.

"Just give it a minute," said Logan's voice, as monotonous as ever. About two seconds later Logan began to start pushing his fingers in and out of Dustin's inexperienced boy-hole, getting more whimpers and quiet cries of pain out of the younger boy. Then he felt a jolt shoot through his hole and up his spine as Logan's fingers found something wonderful deep inside of him. Dustin couldn't help but moan loudly at this, feeling the pain starting to ebb away. Soon Dustin was actively pushing himself up against Logan's fingers to try and hit that spot inside of him that produced so much pleasure as much as possible. Just as he was starting to get into a rhythm with Logan's fingers the older boy pulled them out of him. Dustin groaned in disapproval, hating the sudden emptiness he felt behind him. Logan chuckled at this, the first sign of emotion from him in the entire morning. He grabbed his slick, raging hard on and pressed himself hard against Dustin's hole until his crown finally pierced inside. Dustin grunted in discomfort when he felt the large mushroom head inside of him but said nothing. He felt Logan's large hands grasp his hips and then, in one forceful move, he pushed through him all the way in. Dustin yelled as he felt Logan's long, thick, burning rod tear him in a half, producing a mix of both pain and pleasure. Logan was not gentle, once inside he immediately pulled out, almost to the tip and then pushed back in with same force he'd started. Dustin let out a moaning wail that started as a cry of pain and ended in a exclamation of pleasure.

His arms weakened, collapsed underneath him and he slammed the mattress his eyes half-lidded and his jaw dropped, he pressed into the mattress and let out a moan of longing as Logan hit him in that spot once again, a wave of pleasure ripping through his body. Logan pulled out and pushed in again, this time however, Dustin bucked backwards into Logan. Another mind-shattering wave of pleasure rattled Dustin, who was beginning to think he couldn't take another of such wonderful euphoria without passing out. He went on like this for a while, thinking he couldn't take another hit, and then pressing back into the next one. When the sound of flesh against heated, sweaty flesh began to clap loudly Dustin knew neither of them would last much longer. Logan's thrusts started to become erratic Dustin mustered all his strength and pushed himself back up on his hands and then only to his knees, to ride out the climax as hard as possible. Throwing his arms back to hold onto Logan's neck, he moaned and groaned louder than ever as Logan's cock went in deeper than before. His balls tightening and his orgasm rapidly approaching, Dustin tightened his rectal muscles hard around Logan's intruding sex organ, getting a particularly loud moan from him for it.

"Logaan-" started Dustin. Logan, understanding, wrapped his right hand around Dustin's shaking pink cock. Tightening himself around Logan as much as possible and pressing himself against the older teen's solid chest shuddered his first spurt onto his own pale chest. Expertly milked by Logan's strong hand, Dustin shot himself in the face more than a couple of times, leaving long, stringy white marks from his forehead to his smooth pubic area. Halfway through his climax he felt Logan shudder from behind him and his cock engorge one final time inside of him as he shot his own stream hot, milky white juices deep into him, filling him to the brim, and then shooting some more, causing some to spill out of him and down the insides of his thighs. Logan moved his hand over Dustin's chest and held him tightly throughout the entire time, groaning softly in the blonde's ear as he came.

Spent and exhausted, Dustin collapsed back into Logan and breathed out a sigh of satisfaction. Logan held him quietly for a long while before gently lying him onto the bed., however he did not stay, after setting Dustin down he climbed off the bed and quickly pulled his clothes.

"Logan?" asked Dustin turning to look at Logan inquisitively. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah," said Logan avoiding the other boy's eyes.

"Why?" asked Dustin, a trace of betrayal in his voice.

"Because," started Logan, thinking quickly, "I should get out of here before your friends get here."

"It's okay, they won't be here for a couple of hours," said Dustin. Logan stopped and thought for a moment.

"What if Zoey comes over, and she finds out?" asked Logan.

"So what?"

"We can't let anyone find out, Dustin!

"Why?" asked Dustin, the betrayal now clearly audible in his voice.

"Because.." started Logan again, "because Chase doesn't want us together.'

` "Oh," said Dustin glumly. Logan quietly sighed in relief. "Okay, bye then," he said softly. Logan walked out looking the same way he had when he'd walked in, except sweatier. Logan walking slowly, lost in thought when he noticed he'd almost run into a tomato-red faced Chase.

"Hey Chase," said Logan.

"What did you do?" asked Chase in a loud, wavering voice. Confused by the question, he turned around and saw that he'd barely gone twenty paces from Dustin's room, leaving him blatantly red-handed. Caught completely by surprise, Logan remained speechless. Chase lifted his fist and before Logan could react he was lying on the hallway floor hold his jaw and groaning in pain.

**A/N: Don't forget to review, chances are I'll be more up to updating if you guys give me something for it xD**


End file.
